The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet. Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction.
Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. These demands include demands to improve security related to information that may be created on a computer and/or shared between users of multiple computers. For example, users of computer technologies may store copies of data items in the event of a system failure that may render the data items inaccessible. In other words, users of computer technologies may archive copies of the data items in order to preserve the data in the event the original data is lost or corrupted.
Archived data may be accessed from the location via a network connection. An individual, however, may not always be in a location that allows him/her to connect to the secure network connection to retrieve archived data. As a result, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for populating and maintaining a local cache of archived data items so that a user may access these archived data items even when a network connection is unavailable.